1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a communication terminal apparatus and a communication processing program, which allow a user to check contents of an incoming mail in the same manner as in a conventional telephone call.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the conventional mail system employed in many communication terminal apparatuses such as cellular phones, upon receipt of an incoming mail, the server on the network notifies a cellular-phone station of the incoming mail using a short message service (SMS), and the cellular-phone station drives a mailer upon receipt of SMS to fetch the incoming mail from the server, notifying a user of the incoming mail. With respect to the conventional mail system, a technology such as reading out contents of a mail has been developed for convenience of visually-impaired users. Further, various mail functions have been developed to improve user-friendliness in using the mail system. For example, as disclosed in Japanese laid-open patent application No. Hei 11-154975, an invention has been made, in which when a mail including a preset key word is received from a previously designated address, then such received mail is determined as an “urgent mail”.